Glee Royale
by scarygoat
Summary: The class of 4D in McKinley High School is chosen for the first edition of Battle Royale. Focus on Kurt , Quinn , Rachel and Puck.
1. Chapter 1

Boy 1 : Artie Abrams – Kitchen Knife

Boy 2 : Christopher Strando – Desert Eagle

Boy 3 : Dave Karofsky – Football

Boy 4 : Kurt Hummel – 92FS

Boy 5 : Paul Green – Ice Pick

Boy 6 : Stephen French – Uzi

Boy 7 : Anthony Rashad – Frying Pan

Boy 8 : Finn Hudson – Whip

Boy 9 : Noah Puckerman – Telescope

Boy 10 : Dylan Sampson – Remington 880

Boy 11 : Sam Evans – Colt Python

Boy 12 : Scott Cooper – SPAS 12

Boy 13 : Mike Chang – Umbrella

Boy 14 : Ian Wilson – Pencil

Boy 15 : Darren West – Baseball Bat

Boy 16 : Adeeb Abass – Mac 10

Boy 17 : Azimio Adams – Hand Grenade

Boy 18 : Jacob Ben Israel – GPS

Boy 19 : Gary Wright – Colt Anaconda

Boy 20 : Blaine Anderson – Katana

Boy 21 : Jack Hall – Lighter

Boy 22 : Francis Overbeck – Golf Club

Girl 1 : Kaitlin Brown – Balloon

Girl 2 : Becky Jackson – Orange Juice

Girl 3 : Mercedes Jones – Megaphone

Girl 4 : Shannon Germotta – Browning HP

Girl 5 : Amy Grey – M1991

Girl 6 : Susan Weir – Plastic Bag

Girl 7 : Rachel Berry – Sai Swords

Girl 8 : Naomi Zulu – Army Knife

Girl 9 : Kara Lovegood – Earphones

Girl 10 : Louise Kensit – Teddy Bear

Girl 11 : Suzy Pepper – USP

Girl 12 : Tammi Hamilton – Stun Gun

Girl 13 : Tiffany Lang – Glock 17

Girl 14 : Lauren Zizes – Water Pistol

Girl 15 : Tina Cohen-Chang – Luger

Girl 16 : Andrea Hillon – Kevlar West

Girl 17 : Quinn Fabray – Penknife

Girl 18 : Santana Lopez – Machete

Girl 19 : Clara Speckle – Hairbrush

Girl 20 : Nicole Trent – Mini-14

Girl 21 : Danielle Peters – MP5

Girl 22 : Brittany Pierce – Colt Taurus


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning guys, I have some news." Mr Schue said. The man sighed before saying "An anonymous person has donated tickets to Disneyland for the entire of Class 4D"

"Shut up!" Mercedes Cried. Puck high-fived all of the males , including Kurt to his surprise. Tina started crying and Rachel starting nattering on about "how this trip will improve team relations and therefore our performance on stage" while Brittany and Santana looked happy.

"Now we have sectionals in three weeks so …" Mr Schue started but Kurt soon tuned out.

"Aren't you excited for this trip?" Mercedes asked , a huge grin on her face. The two chatted about the upcoming trip while Mr Schue droned on and on. In no time at all , the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class.

…

Kurt and Finn packed their bags and attempted to get some sleep before the trip however the two brothers ended up staying up the whole the night talking about school , girls , boys and how drunk they were going to get drunk on this trip.

...

They arrived to the school at 1am. They boarded the bus.

…

"Coffee?"

"Did you make it?"

"No my cat did." Brittany said. Kurt rolled his eyes and declined.

Brittany coughed twice. There was blood on the hand. Kurt felt so tired all of a sudden. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

**42 Students Remaining**


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn woke on a hard surface. Was she on the floor ? No that couldn't be right because on closer inspection she was sitting. She opened her eyes and found herself in a classroom painted in primary colours. Her classmates were all in a similar predicament to her tied to desks. The was a man in a suit standing a desk at the front of the classroom.

"Rise and Shine children! You have a busy day ahead of you!"

"What's going on?" Rachel who was sitting in front of her asked.

"You have been chosen for Battle Royale."

"What?" Yelled Finn.

"You have been chosen for Battle Royale."

"No not me. Please oh god please no."

"Please be quiet."

"Let me the fuck out of here!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs.

The teacher pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot Finn four times. The blood splattered all over the girl behind him Clara Speckle. She screamed and the instructor shot her too. The two slumped on their desks dead. Quinn's eyes widened in shock.

"The goal of the Battle Royale is simple. Kill or be Killed. Nothing is against the rules except trying to leave the island. If you do that then you will be killed. This is _not_ a game. You will be given a pack with food , water , a flashlight , a random weapon , a compass , a pen and a map. The winner gets to live and the losers die. Simple enough?"

"Guards!" The man yelled and the class jumped in fear. "Come and untie Artie Abrams."

As soon as he was untied the man hit a clock on his desk.

2:00

1:00

0:30

0:10

0:05

0:04

0:03

0:02

0:01

0:00

"Untie Kaitlin Brown please."

The same was repeated until the class was almost empty. In the time it took for each person to be released as series of gunshots had been heard from outside the school.

"Untie Quinn Fabray."

Quinn grabbed her bag and ran.

**40 Students Remaining**

**42nd – Finn Hudson**

**41st – Clara Speckle**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt hid in the bushes waiting for someone who he could trust to come out of the school. Rachel , Mercedes , Tina , Artie or Blaine. Wait a minute Blaine? He was too shocked at the time but now he realized that Blaine had also been tied up in that horribly decorated room. He could survive this couldn't he? Him , Blaine and his friends? Why was his class chosen for this awful thing?

Anthony Rashad exited the school. Kurt could trust Anthony right? He had seemed friendly enough when Kurt tried to set him up with Mercedes.

"Anthony?"

"Kurt!"

He ran towards Kurt.

An series of almighty booms came and Anthony fell to the floor covered in bullet holes. Stephen French had killed Anthony. Even though he hadn't planned to use it , Kurt pulled out the pistol he had been given at shot it several times at Stephen. Stephen aimed his machine gun at Kurt and Kurt ran.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

He found shelter in a small house. He stayed there for a while crying. He searched his bag. He found his cell phone in his bag. Excited , he phoned his dad.

"Nice try Kurt." Said the teacher.

Kurt threw the phone at the wall.

He then heard a knock on the door.

**39 Students Remaining**

**42nd – Finn Hudson**

**41st – Clara Speckle**

**40th – Anthony Rashad**


	5. Chapter 5

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

RATA! RATA! RATA! RATA!

Rachel Berry was terrified to even peek open the door.

However when she heard the teacher asking a soldier to untie Naomi Zulu she knew she had to scarper. She opened the door and peeked out. She saw Kurt fleeing from the machine gun fire. She instinctively ran towards him , trying to catch up with the soprano however he was much taller than she was and she was soon well behind him. Exhausted , she started to walk.

After a while she stopped exhausted. She started to wonder whether she should've even tried to catch Kurt. He had obviously tried to shoot someone. Anthony's body had been on the floor. He couldn't of killed Anthony. Right? Was this the same boy who had sung defying gravity with her? Could she trust him? Could she trust anyone? Puck? Quinn? Mercedes?

CRACK

A sound behind her grabbed her attention.

"Rachel?"

**39 Students Remaining**

**42nd – Finn Hudson**

**41st – Clara Speckle**

**40th – Anthony Rashad**


	6. Chapter 6

"Noah?"

Kurt looked up. The Jewish boy was standing in front of him , a telescope in his right hand and a frying pan in the other.

"I'm glad I found you Kurt."

"Me too. What are we going to do?"

"Let's find Rachel , Quinn , Fi..." He trailed off.

"I know." Kurt gave Puck a sad look. "Lets get going."

…

"Damn!" Noah swore.

The two boys had searched for what felt like hours but there was no sign of anyone , although there was the occasional sound of gunfire.

"What should we do?" Kurt asked.

"Shit! I thought we would have found someone by now! Anyone!"

"Calm down Noah." Kurt whispered.

The sound of gunfire from nearby caught their attention.

"Let's go."

**39 Students Remaining**

**42nd – Finn Hudson**

**41st – Clara Speckle**

**40th – Anthony Rashad**


	7. Chapter 7

"Win."

"Will."

"Win."

"Will."

A giggle attracted Suzy Pepper's attention. A house almost ten steps ahead of her. Laughing at Suzy? How Will was still with ginger slut. First it was blonde slut , then _Berry_ and then ginger slut.

There were girls in the house.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

There was a boy. Nice boy. Boy didn't take Will. Was the boy named Gary? Gary Wrong? Suzy giggled. Will love Suzy. Will love ginger slut. _Slut._ Suzy will kill all the mean girls. Then there will be no-one to love Will. Will love Suzy.

The goth girl groaned. Suzy laughed.

BANG!

**35 Students Remaining**

**42nd – Finn Hudson**

**41st – Clara Speckle**

**40th – Anthony Rashad**

**39th – Tammi Hamilton**

**38th – Louise Kensit**

**37th – Kaitlin Brown**

**36th – Tina Cohen-Chang**


End file.
